


Marked

by emotionaloversuperheroes



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionaloversuperheroes/pseuds/emotionaloversuperheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise convinces Daiki to pierce his ear for him. Aomine find this incredibly arousing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

“Aominecchi,” Kise’s face was buried in Daiki’s neck, tongue flicking over his skin.  
“Mmm?” Aomine’s fingers knotted in Kise’s hair as his tongue laved over that spot again. He groaned, pulling Ryouta’s body closer to his chest. The model wriggled in his lap, grinding into Daiki’s erection.  
“I want you to pierce my ear,” the words were muffled and Aomine tugged on Kise’s hair, prying him away from his over-sensitized skin.  
“What did you say?” Daiki’s mouth was dry and his cock hardened even further. His hips rocked up and Ryouta grinned, repeating himself.  
“I want you to pierce my ear for me.”  
Kise leant in, softly pressing his lips to Aomine’s.

“I think it’d be hot. I know you do too Aominecchi,” Kise ground into Aomine, raising his eyebrows suggestively. The hand that had been stroking Ryouta’s back suddenly fisted the shirt.  
“I’m… I’m not qualified to do that,” Daiki’s voice was raspy and his mind filled with the image of Ryouta, cool metal glinting in his earlobe.  
Kise pulled away from Daiki slowly, untangling their limbs. His long fingers closed around the small piercing gun lying on the top of his bag. Ryouta crawled back to Aomine’s lap, his legs folding around the other teen gracefully.  
Daiki automatically wrapped an arm around the blonde, drawing him close. Kise slid a hand over Aomine’s bare chest. His skin was always reassuringly warm and soft. Ryouta dropped the piercer into Daiki’s hand.  
“Please, Daikicchi?” Ryouta’s lips inched up Daiki’s jaw, tongue flickering over Aomine’s skin. Daiki’s resolve wavered, threatening to come crashing down at any second.

“Won’t it hurt?”  
“Mhmm,” Kise’s voice was a low rumble in Daiki’s ear, hot breath fanning over him.  
Daiki’s short nails dug into Kise’s ribs as Ryouta sucked his earlobe.  
“Okay…okay. Yeah,” Daiki’s skin felt too tight for his body as he ground up against Kise. Kise pulled back grinning. He knew exactly which buttons to press to get Aomine to do what he wanted. Daiki’s hand travelled up Kise’s torso, splaying over his jaw and tilting his head to the side. His thumb stroked Kise’s left earlobe gently pushing back his hair. Nervous energy rolled off him in waves.  
“Are you sure?”  
Daiki lifted the piercer to the soft flesh, “Please Aominecchi.”  
“Hold my arm.” Kise’s hands clung to Daiki’s biceps, curling around the muscles tightly.  
“Three, two, one…”

Daiki clamped the gun shut as fast as he could, Kise whimpering as his nails dug into Aomine’s skin. It hurt, but Aomine was sure Kise was in more pain. He lowered the gun slowly, revealing a sparkling dark blue gem stamped through Ryouta’s ear. His insides clenched with arousal and he pulled Kise’s face back to his.  
“Are you okay?” Kise’s hands were still on his biceps in a vice grip, eyes full of tears, teeth sunk into his lower lip.  
Daiki was still stroking a thumb across Ryouta’s jaw and gradually his expression relaxed.  
“Stings,” It was muttered through gritted teeth and Aomine leant forward, smothering Kise’s face in light kisses.  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered, mouth moving down to claim Kise’s.  
“It’s okay Daikicchi,” Kise sighed against Aomine’s lips. They kissed hard, tongues rolling against one another fiercely, hips mirroring the actions. Kise’s hands ran down the solid warmth of Aomine’s chest, Daiki sucking on his lower lip. It sent a shiver down Kise’s spine and he pressed his body even closer to Daikicchi’s chest, moaning quietly. Aomine pushed the blonde off of his lap, throwing him to the floor, pinning him down almost immediately. Kise’s legs instinctively spread and Daiki settled in between them, rubbing their erections together. Kise hissed in a breath and Daiki did it again, a lazy smile playing on his lips. Kise’s back arched, his nails digging angry crescents into Aomine’s back.  
The sapphire earring gleamed at Daiki. Any blood that had been left in his head diverted to his cock. He leant down nuzzling it as gently as he could. Kise whimpered.

Fuck, he wanted to bite it.  
It was so goddamn hot.

Ryouta buried his face in Daiki’s neck, kissing and licking every inch of skin he could reach. He was grinding his hips up, panting, sweat beading on the back of his neck. Seeing the look of unadulterated lust on Aomine’s face had ratcheted Kise’s own arousal and he couldn’t stand it any longer.  
“Aominecchi…” he bit Aomine’s clavicle and was rewarded with a low groan. Daiki pulled back, pushing his shorts down quickly and Kise followed suit.  
“Fuck, Ryouta…” Aomine’s voice was hoarse and he rubbed their bare cocks together, leaning down to suck Ryouta’s neck.

Kise’s nails dragged down the taller boy’s spine. He loved getting hickeys, the sore reminder of what they’d done, the way he had to cover it with scarves in public, the secrecy of it. One hand swept across the floor, blindly searching for the lube he’d left in his bag. Daiki never let up his assault, lips furiously working his sensitive skin as their cocks slid against each other.  
The bottle rolled into his grasp and Ryouta wasted no time coating his hand in the cool liquid. He grasped Daiki’s thick cock and pumped firmly. Aomine groaned, rutting into Kise’s hand, trying to increase the friction. His mouth moved down, now at Kise’s nipple, sucking hard, teeth grazing the skin. The sensation lanced down to his cock and the countless times Daikicchi had given him head played through his mind and he moved his hand faster.

“Oh god… Daikicchi, god…fuck me.”  
Aomine’s mouth was feverishly tracking back up Kise’s neck as Ryouta’s hand slid over his length.  
“I like it when you beg.”  
“Ahhh….Aominecchi,” Kise’s voice was pleading. Aomine grabbed Kise’s left leg, bending it up to his chest.  
“I hope you’re ready,” Aomine muttered, pushing inside Ryouta in one sharp thrust.  
Kise was tight, warm and moaning. His back bowed off of the floor, hands scrabbling for purchase. Daiki rocked his hips slightly, panting hard, trying not to come that second.  
“Aominecchi…” the urgent whisper had Daiki moving, hips snapping into the warm blonde underneath him. Kise’s topaz eyes drifted shut, head tilting back, pleasure written all over his features. Aomine leant down, dragging his tongue up the hot column of his throat.  
Their lips met, Kise moaning into his lover’s mouth. Daiki’s cock brushed Ryouta’s prostate and it was as if someone had attached the blonde to a live wire. His hands were everywhere at once, pulling Daiki’s hair, kneading his shoulders, gripping his bicep. His muscles tightened around Aomine’s cock and he knew neither of them would last much longer.

“Ryou… fuck,” Aomine pulled back, attacking Kise’s jawline, nipping and sucking.  
Sweat poured down his back and dripped onto Ryouta, their scents mingling as Daiki’s thrusts became more erratic. His thumb rubbed in small circles on Ryouta’s calf, where he had pinned his leg up, spreading him open. The gentleness amid the raw fucking was too much for Kise to take. He came heavily, convulsively, crying Daiki’s name, hips arching up to meet Aomine’s shaky final thrusts.  
“Fuck, Ryou,” Aomine gasped, “You’re so tight.” Daiki slammed his hips into Kise one last time, emptying himself inside the writhing blonde. They stayed in that position for a few seconds before Aomine’s strength gave out and he crashed onto the floor next to Kise. Bright lynx eyes turned to face him and Daiki leant over, pressing a light kiss to his lover’s lips. Kise snuggled into Aomine’s warmth and Daiki draped an arm around the smaller teen, one hand brushing the hair back, lightly fingering the edges of the new earring. Kise winced and Aomine’s hand stilled.  
“Thank you Daikicchi,” the words were slurred with sleep and Kise was unconscious within seconds. Aomine smiled and pulled his blonde closer. It didn’t matter that the floor was hard and uncomfortable. He’d sleep anywhere as long as he had Kise with him. They’d clean the mess up later, for now though, they left the moment undisturbed, sinking into oblivion together, limbs tangled and breath mingling.


End file.
